My Body Is A Cage
by insert-obscure-reference-here
Summary: This is the story of how Gale Hawthorne struggled to move on with his life after the fall of the Capitol.
1. The Beginning

_**The rating of this story is M as a precaution, but I have no idea how mature that content will get. I was vastly upset that Gale was not discussed in the epilogue of the last book, and that he didn't seem to get his own happy ending. This is my attempt to remedy this. Several significant original characters will be introduced. I would greatly appreciate feedback, and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Gale walked down the uneven roads of District 2, tired and wiping summer sweat out of his eyes. Dust particles still drifted through the air at the site of The Nut- even though the explosion happened nearly two years ago- and made his throat and nostrils burn. The decimated mountain was still unsettled. That was something he could relate to.<p>

Unsettled.

He had a prestigious job working for President Paylor, a house much like those in the Victor's Village back in District Twelve, and food, safety, and peace not only for his family, but for most, if not all, of the citizens of Panem. But he still felt like he didn't belong here. Like something was missing, or that he was thrust into this position to hold its place until someone more qualified came along. It was times like these that he wished he could've gone back to what was left of District Twelve, even if did mean seeing Katniss living life as half a person and falling deeper in love with Peeta.

Shaking away the melancholy thoughts and pain in his chest Gale swiped again at the perspiration at his brow. He spotted a group of people not too far away, walking a little too closely to the condemned ruins of The Nut. There are a handful of children, about eight or nine of them, surrounding a girl who stands tall and confident. She has ivory skin that seems to glow under the rays of the sun, and chocolate brown hair in natural, loose corkscrew curls that is gathered to sit on one shoulder. One particularly small child rests on her hip, while another clings desperately to her free hand. Others freely run around her in sloppy circles.

Gale steps forward and off the road, blocking their path. "Hey, you! You can't-"

"Save your breath. No matter what you say, I'll just nod politely and wait until you leave to disregard it." It's not said coldly, harshly, or even defiantly. It's just matter-of-fact. Gale's eyebrows knit together and he finds himself at a loss of words. Her eyes shift away from a careful watch on the children to land on him, revealing sparkling pools of hazel.

He smiles slightly at the genuine concern in her eyes. Not for the warning that died on his lips, but apparently for the kids tugging at her clothes. Though, obviously his smile is so rusty that she construes it as a smirk or a grimace- maybe even a snarl- because her mouth turns down in to a frown.

"What? Am I supposed to be intimidated by you or something? Impressed? Well you can take your pretty face and your poorly concealed gun and move right out of my way. These kids have to be back by five. The route we usually take is blocked off because they're repairing the road. So you can either let us pass, or be held accountable for the worried parents who have no idea where their children are." Her words lacked heat and hostility, and the weight of them rested heavily on her bravado.

Gale's eyebrows shot up and a laugh escaped. "I wouldn't want to face a mob of disgruntled parents. I guess the only viable option would be to escort you past the rubble." The girl's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Not to suggest that you couldn't safely transport the kids yourself."

"Fine," she conceded with feigned indifference, the softening of her features giving away her relief. "Grab a kid or two."

Hoisting a child of about four years old onto his back, Gale allows a giggling girl near the age of ten to slip her hand into his. The other four children walk a close distance in front of them as they work their way around the debris.

"Hello," the girl at his side chirps, swinging their locked hands cheerfully. "I'm Stella. I recognize you from the television. You're Gale."

"Yes," he confirmed, still unused to the attention that the rebellion had gained him. Unsettled.

The little girl next to him paid no attention to his discomfort. "My mom talks about you all the time. She says you're very clever and brave. I think you're handsome." She blinks up at him innocently- A little too innocently to be entirely believable.

"Um… Thanks."

"That's my sister," she tells him out of the blue, pointing to the girl with the beautiful hair that's trying very hard not to laugh at her sister's antics. "She's clever and brave, too. Do you think she's pretty?"

Gale faltered in his step, which made Stella's older sister throw her head back in a hearty laugh. Her curls bounced, a few falling into her face. Yes, he did think she was pretty.

Stella didn't wait for an answer, but prattled on. "A lot of boys think she's pretty. She doesn't have a boyfriend, though. Mom says it's because she's so intimidating. I think you'd be a good boyfriend."

"Stella!" Her sister's hands flew to cover her face, but not fast enough so that Gale didn't notice the pink tinged cheeks.

The little girl smiled smugly and tilted her chin up in triumph. "You can't get mad; I'm just expressing my opinion. Mom says that now that Panem is liberated no one can make us keep our opinions quiet. Not even you, Nox."

"Your mom says a lot, doesn't she?" Gale asked in good humor, deflecting the topic of conversation. A smile threatens to curve on Nox's lips, despite the fact that she rolls her eyes and picks up her pace.

"Yep!"

Nox looks over her shoulder at Gale, a wry expression on her face. "Stella takes after her, if you couldn't tell."

It seemed like Gale was smiling more today than he had in an entire year. And so what if it was maybe because Stella's straightforwardness reminded him of Prim, or even Katniss when he first met her? It also wouldn't be a complete lie to say that watching the sway of Nox's hips as she walked contributed to his good mood.

He quickened his steps enough to catch up to her, but not too much so that he was dragging Stella along. "So," he began with a facetious glint in his eye. "All these kids yours?"

"Oh, of course," she said with another melodic laugh. It was similar to Stella's giggling, but with a maturity to it. "I get around a lot. I'm quite busy, as you can see."

Stella piped up from between them, not one to be ignored for too long. "Nox looks after children while parents work. I help after school ends."

"I only look after a handful," Nox amends shyly. "I'm the youngest caretaker at the daycare center; not many people are comfortable with an eighteen year old managing a large group of kids. I do my part, though."

"They seem happy enough, and they're alive." Gale shrugged. "You're doing an okay job from the looks of it."

Nox's eyes sparkled in pleasure. A 'thank you' went unspoken in the air, but understood between the two of them.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the daycare center, where parents were already arriving to retrieve their small children. Nox fondly watched them run off in all directions, leaping into a father's arms or wrapping stubby arms around a mother's legs. Even Stella had wandered off somewhere, leaving the two alone.

She turned her full attention back to Gale. "Thanks for the escort," she said appreciatively, before her lips contorted into a wolfish grin. "_Soldier Hawthorne_."

Gale groaned and let his head fall forward. "You really don't need to call me that. I'd rather you didn't."

"Good," Nox gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Because I wouldn't be able to take you seriously."

"I can't even take myself seriously sometimes," he admitted huffing a laugh. "Like I'm a kid playing soldier or something."

Nox's eyes danced with amusement. "Well there are plenty of kids here that do that, feel free to join in. Although most of them pretend to be you, so I guess you've made an impression. Don't sell yourself short."

"Made an impression on everyone but you, you mean?"

"Hmm?"

Tongue-in-cheek, Gale continued. "Yeah, you said something about not being impressed by me. I do recall an allusion to my pretty face?"

"Funny," Nox commented dryly. "Don't you have real work to do, _Soldier_, instead of tormenting poor, helpless young women?"

Gale snorted indelicately, beginning to descend with backwards steps. "You're welcome," he shot back ironically. "See you around."

With that he turned his back on her and began to make his way back through the wreckage of The Nut. Gale still felt that ever present pang of something missing, but today felt like a small slice of home. Bickering back and forth, clever and well-aimed taunts, and an underlying appreciation. He could almost close his eyes and imagine it had been Katniss he was talking to.


	2. Issues & Innuendo

_**Thank you so much to everyone who gave me feedback on the last chapter. It really means a lot to me and keeps me inspired, so keep it coming! =]**_

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered in through the window beside Gale's bed, stirring him awake. He groaned unhappily, pulling a pillow over his head. Saturday was a day of leisure that he held very precious, and he didn't appreciate nature interrupting that.<p>

He heard the door to his bedroom creak open, and peeked out under his pillow to see Posy's head poking through the doorway. "Gale?" she whispered, unsure if he was awake or not. "Gale, are you up?"

"Yeah," he mumbled into his sheets. "What do you need?" Hopefully nothing that involved any effort on his part.

"I need to go to the store, but Mama's busy. Can you take me, please?" Her voice drifted through the room softly, so that Gale couldn't possibly be annoyed. Which annoyed him.

He sat up in bed, running a hand through his dark hair. "What do you need to go to the store for?"

Posy stepped fully into the room, confident that her brother wasn't bothered by her. "I outgrew my shoes again."

"Alright," he sighed swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Might as well be grateful that nowadays people could buy things as needed instead of complaining that he couldn't sleep for another couple hours. "Just let me find my pants."

The younger girl laughed and covered her eyes as her older brother climbed out of bed in his underwear. "They're hung over the chair!" She darted out of the room, leaving squeals of laughter ringing in her wake.

Gale lazily pulled on yesterday's clothes. It was his day off; people could deal with his crumpled attire. And his dark stubble, messy hair, and slightly sweaty musk. Whatever, whoever was awake before noon on Saturday was obviously insane, and not worth Gale's effort anyway.

"Okay Pos, let's go," Gale lumbered through his house. He walked over to his sister who was patiently waiting by the front door and tickled her side good-naturedly.

Later the two of them stood in a relatively quiet shop, surveying a plethora of shoes that lined the shelves. Machine-made or hand-crafted. Chic or comfortable. Horrible fashion statements certainly stilled lived on. At least extreme augmentation was still a fad contained in the Capitol.

A shadow falls over a row of shelves and Gale feels a presence beside him. Before she even speaks he's sure he knows who it is, just by the faint, fresh smell of sunflowers. Her pale hand reaches out to caress a particular pair of shoes, and when Gale looks over at Nox her eyes are sad and wistful.

"This pair of shoes was made in District 8," she tells him barely above a whisper, fingers still finding wonder in the soft leather before her. "You can tell by the stitching. Very few people made it out of there- it's always so wonderful to find something of theirs."

"You came from there," Gale states rather than asking. The haunted look in her eyes makes it obvious. His mind automatically flashes back to the day the hospital was bombed. It physically hurts to think of her in the midst of all of that.

Nox nods grimly. "I remember being so thrilled when my people started to rebel, and being so scared when the Capitol fought back. All I ever worried about was Stella. I didn't know if it would be better for her to die in the bombings during the rebellion or in the Hunger Games if it failed. But I knew that I wasn't going to let either happen. I was going to hide her away and protect her by any means necessary."

She turns slightly and gives a watery smile to Posy. "She was about your age, then. I loved her more than anything. And I thought about all the children who were looking through curtains of smoke as their parents got murdered in front of them, like little lambs waiting to be slaughtered next. So I gathered as many of the kids as I could, and one night I carried them away deep into the woods." She trails off staring straight through Posy, lost in her own memories.

"Go on," Gale urges, and her glossy eyes slide up to meet his.

"There was an old house that I used to play in as a girl. I think it was hundreds of years old. It was just ruins, really- maybe from time, or maybe from the first rebellion. There was a staircase leading down into a cellar. I waited above ground while the children were tucked safely away below. I barely ever slept in case the Peacekeepers ever came."

Gale watches her tremble in front of him. She has to grasp a shelf to keep upright. Her lids flutter down over her eyes and a single tear tracks its way down her cheek. "Did they come?"

"Yes." It's said so softly that Gale only understands her by the movement of her lips. "And I did what I had to."

"Then your sister's right," he tells her firmly. "You are brave."

Nox laughs self-deprecatingly and thumbs away her tears. "You must think I'm ridiculous."

"Of course not," Gale vehemently disagreed.

"After all that you've been through? After all that_ everyone's_ been through? I'm just a silly girl crying in the middle of a store."

It surprises them both when Gale gently tugs her forward to envelope her in his arms. He's never been a fan of people, let alone near strangers. But he's always hated to see people cry. Especially girls like Nox, whose cheeks get flushed and lips tremble as the pain etched across their faces somehow make them more beautiful.

Her head rested comfortably against his chest. He bent his neck a bit to lay his cheek against the soft bed of her hair. Warmth rolled off her body and seeped into him. There are parts of Gale that have been cold and numb for a very long time. They've only just begun to thaw.

"People are staring," Nox murmured with amusement in her voice. "You better let me go before people start to think you associate with the psychopathic girl who has mental breakdowns in shops."

Gale relinquished his hold, however reluctantly. "I find that the psychopaths are usually the most fun to be around." He glanced over her shoulder and, as she said, found several people looking on. A few were actually pointing and whispering, like the interaction between the two was some sort of show. "And I'm used to being gawked at by people with nothing better to do. They just like to stick their noses in the lives of anyone who's ever been on television."

"I can't imagine how that must feel," she drawled. A smirk tweaked devilishly at her lips, like she was telling a joke that only she knew the punch line to. She left Gale to contemplate her words as she turned to Posy, who had proved to be infinitely more patient than Stella in the time that she spent quietly waiting for the previous exchange to finish. "What's your name?"

"Posy," she answered softly, her large doe-eyes alight with interest.

Nox smiled and crouched down so she was at her level. "What a lovely name- just as lovely as you. Your mother must feel incredibly lucky to have such a well-behaved and beautiful daughter. And a kind, wonderful son, too."

Posy glanced up at her older brother briefly and gave a small shrug. "Gale's alright," she answered without putting much thought into the matter.

Laughter bubbled throughout Nox's body as she rose back to her full height. "Oh, I like her. I like her very much."

"Of course you do," Gale replied sardonically. "I'm barely a blip on her little radar. It seems like the only person who's fazed by me anymore is Stella."

"And she truly is. She met you once nearly a week ago and it seems you're all she ever talks about. And you've witnessed how much she likes to talk."

Gale leaned in conspiratorially. "Good. All this pressure to be amazing all the time makes me feel a little insecure. I need the occasional adoring fan, or I'd be confined to my bed all day in a fit of depression."

"Oh, come on now," her voice lowered an octave, but still maintained its light as a feather playful lilt. "I'm sure you have girls lined up to stroke your ego."

"You know, come to think of it you're right." Gale pretended to think on it for a second. "And yet I still never seem to leave my bed."

Nox bit the inside of her cheek to keep her laughter in check. "Imagine that. I'm sure you and your- what did you call them? Adoring fans? I'm sure the lot of you spend all your time moaning. In utter angst, of course."

"More like howling. Our inner turmoil rattles the windows."

"I'm confused," Posy interjected, crossing her arms and darting her eyes between the two of them.

A blush erupted across Nox's cheeks as she very suddenly remembered that there were other people in the world. "I should go," she mumbled hurriedly. "I shouldn't have walked over and interrupted with my issues and held you guys up. I'm sorry."

As she turned to leave Gale quickly caught her by the wrist. "I'm glad you did. I told you I'd see you around. Maybe this time a little sooner, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled softly, tucking a wild strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd like that."


	3. Where There's Heat

_Sorry that it took a little long, and that I haven't responded to any feedback. Life has been incredibly hectic lately. But I hope you like this one, and as always feedback is greatly appreciated. It keeps me going! Thank you =]_

* * *

><p>There had been a heightened sense of vibrancy in the Districts since the end of the rebellion. People from any and all walks of life gathered for nearly any reason to celebrate. They really went all out, too. Feasts would last all day, and music would echo and leak out into the edge of the next District over. There was dancing and laughing and a general overcompensation for the horrors of the past. Though, that's just how Gale felt- and he was generally known to be antisocial- it wasn't his place to judge how people got themselves through the day.<p>

The present occasion that had people stumbling drunkenly through the streets was a wedding. It was something that was significantly more joyous considering the thought of having children didn't send a pang through people's hearts anymore. Gale still didn't buy into the fuss, however. It reeked too much of having something to prove to everyone, and he felt that if love was truly there, the only person you had to convince was the one you cared for.

A pair of small pale hands came from behind to cover his eyes. They were warm and smooth and gentle. "Guess who?" Lips moved against his ear as the words quivered with laughter.

"Someone who's entirely too giddy to be completely sober." Gale grabbed her wrists and tugged them forward, so that her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her chest was pressed up against his back.

Nox laughed and rested her face in the crook of Gale's neck. "I am one hundred percent sober, Soldier, I just know how to have a good time. You're moping around like you're at a funeral. Lighten up."

"I've been to plenty of funerals that were more interesting than this," Gale mumbled, twisting in Nox's arms to face her.

"Ah, yes, sorry. I forgot you were chronically surly." She dropped her arms and took a step back. "And to think I was going to ask you to dance with me."

Gale scoffed and crossed his arms. "I don't dance."

"I didn't ask, remember?" She glanced smugly around the room. "I'll just dance with one of the many other men who have propositioned me."

"Propositioned you how?" Gale failed at projecting indifference.

Nox laughed and slunk backwards with a smirk. "Ooh, look who's interested now. Jealous?" She paused, and cocked her head, narrowing her eyes mockingly. "Wait, no, of course not. Soldier Hawthorne can't be bothered to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I'm…" He struggled for words, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'm concerned for you."

"Well thank you, kind sir, for your consideration," Nox bowed theatrically. "Would you be so generous as to take a walk with me then? So I don't get taken advantage of by these other males you're clearly not threatened by, or die of boredom and loneliness?"

Gale looked over at her skeptically. "A walk?"

"Yeah, you know, that thing where you move your feet until you reach a destination. Used for various things like exercise, or entertainment, or-"

"Okay, okay." Gale grabbed her by the elbow and began leading her along. "Do you always have to be like that?"

Nox smiled in self-satisfaction. "Yes. And it's your fault for being so difficult. You think your attitude is going to make me give up and stomp away in exasperation, but I deal with children all day. You're a piece of cake."

"Are you saying I'm childish?" He asked with an amused quirk of his brow.

"Childish? No. Children are far more honest with themselves than you are. You're just belligerent." She considered something for a moment, and then met Gale's eyes. "You pull it off, though. You're very charming when you're not sulking."

"I don't sulk," he denied haughtily.

She snorted and slipped her hand into his, tugging him off of the road and further away from the celebration in the square. "Clearly."

"Where are we going?" The sounds of laughter and music began to grow faint, while the sky grew darker and a summer breeze rippled across a lush field of grass.

"Wherever I want to go," she replied simply. "Why? Scared?"

Gale rolled his eyes, but still followed obediently. "Maybe. I'm sure you're tougher than you look- protecting children from Peacekeepers and all. You could mug me. Or take advantage of me like those men who had their eyes on you."

"I never said I got rid of the Peacekeepers with brute force. I'm incredibly clever, you know." Nox glanced over at Gale slyly. "And there's nothing of yours I want. Be it your money or your body."

"Says the girl who's been holding my hand all this time."

Nox was silent for a while, and Gale couldn't see her face past her curls blowing in the wind. Usually he was good at judging reactions based on body language, but he wasn't getting any clear signals. He'd known a lot of girls- quite a few of them intimately- and he knew that most of them would probably flush in embarrassment. Katniss would get angry. But Nox wasn't like any of them.

Her fingers tightened slightly around his hand, and softly she spoke up. "Yeah, well. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

She stopped suddenly and turned to face him. Gale was slightly startled to look around and find that they'd gone farther than he'd thought. Nox stared expectantly. "Sit."

"Sit?"

"Yes. Down. Sit." She pointed to the ground this time, as if Gale were waiting for a chair to magically appear.

Gale huffed, but complied nonetheless. "I'm not a dog."

"That's not what I've heard." She pushed on his shoulder until he was lying down, and then made herself comfortable by resting her head against his chest. She picked up his arm and draped it over her waist, nuzzling in close to his side. The breeze was all but forgotten.

"Hmm. You been asking around about me?" Gale's hands fidgeted restlessly, running over the fabric of Nox's dress. Lace.

He felt her grin against his chest. "Haven't had to ask. All I have to do is open my ears and someone in the room is bound to be talking about you. You're quite the subject of gossip, you know."

"Am I?"

Nox tilted her face up to smirk at him. Gale held back a shiver as her cheek brushed his chin. Her skin was so soft and warm. "Yes, but you wouldn't know because even when you do find it in yourself to talk to people, you rarely listen."

"And how would you know that?" Somehow Gale's hand had wandered into her hair. He twirled a curl around one of his fingers idly.

"It's an educated guess," she laughed, shaking against his side. "But I like it. I need somebody in my life like that. Someone anti-social and completely oblivious. All anybody else ever talks about is the Mockingjay, or-"

Gale swooped down and silenced her by catching her lips on his. Nox made a sound of surprise in the back of her throat, but her eyelids slowly slid closed as her body melted into his. It was gentle at first, Gale's strong hands framing her face. Nox's heart beat fast in her chest, and the dark thoughts that were always lurking in the back of her mind were banished in an instant.

In one swift movement Gale's hands were on her hips and he flipped them so that Nox was pinned to the ground as he hovered over her. His kisses escalated in aggression, tongue seeking entrance. Nox moaned into his mouth and brought her hands around to clutch at Gale's back. Their pelvises crashed together, shooting lightning up their spines.

Gale tore his mouth away only to move it down to her neck. He nipped at her sensitive skin, causing her to tremble and arch her back. A small growl escaped Gale's throat. His hands wandered upward from her waist as his knee moved to spread her legs.

Nox knotted her fingers in his hair and roughly tugged his face from its place in the crook of her neck. They both froze as she looked into his eyes. Glazed and wild, cloudy with confusion, but mostly a million miles away. "You're an idiot," she whispered.

She rolled Gale off of her and stood up gracefully. Acting as though the last couple of minutes hadn't happened, she casually brushed blades of grass off of her dress before briskly taking a few small steps forward. Gale stopped her with a hand around her wrist.

He looked up at her in confusion. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that I'm not stupid. But you are." She jerked out of his grasp and continued her curt retreat- back straight and head held high. Gale scrambled to his feet to hurry after her. "And you're rude, and cold, and I don't think I like you so much anymore."

Gale might have had no clue what she was talking about, but he had sense enough to know that she was pissed. And he knew women; her voice was calm, which was potentially dangerous. It was always better when they yelled. "Just like that your opinion of me of me has taken a 180?"

"Yes!" She turned and Gale had to stop short to avoid running into her. And ah, there was the yelling. "Because when you're with me you don't see me! At first I thought maybe you had that look in your eyes because of all that tragic bullshit you went through. And that'd be fine, because we've all been there. We've all had our share of nightmares. But that's not it, is it?"

Gale remained silent, emotions warring in his chest. Part shame, part annoyed. Nox barreled on. "No. When you're with me you're thinking about another girl. And the Capitol might have been a bunch of brainless fools, but give the Districts a little more credit. We knew that Katniss wasn't your cousin. We knew that Peeta wasn't the only one who was drooling after her."

"Don't bring her into this," Gale snapped. "And stop acting like a kicked puppy. I don't owe you anything."

Nox laughed humorlessly. "And even now as you realize you've been caught being a total jackass, you don't have the decency to deny it. To pretend it's not true. So tell me, is it your pride or your feelings for her that are making you act like a bastard right now?"

"Like you're one to lecture me on pride."

"Oh, trust me, if I had any pride at all I'd have acted like you hadn't hurt me at all. Unfortunately _my_ feelings got in the way. For some bizarre, undeterminable reason I really like you." She looked away, trying to hide the tears that collected in her eyes. "Maybe if you could get her out of your mind for half a second you'd find that you actually like me too."

Gale's temper cooled down long enough for him to admit, "I do like you."

Which was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"Oh fuck off, Gale. The more you open your mouth the more I want to claw your face off. Just leave me alone." She crossed her arms and regarded him with a watery glare. "I don't want to see you anymore."

"I thought you needed someone like me in your life," Gale reminded her softly.

She smiled sadly. "Someone like you, maybe, but that doesn't mean you. I don't need anyone who doesn't need me."


End file.
